Inaceptable
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Katsuki espera ser un alfa para ser el héroe número uno, pero su casta no es lo esperaba mucho menos su pareja destinada. [Alfa!Midoriya Izuku x Omega!Bakugou Katsuki] [OMEGAVERSE]


¡Hola a todos! ñ_ñ

Solo quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic de BnHA a tal punto que ni siquiera sabia como eran los padres de Kacchan, me sorprendió ver que los OCs que había creado encajaban con la personalidad de los canon xD (Soy lo máximo! :v). Pero no lo publique aquel entonces porque lo deje a la mitad, luego lo perdí y lo encontré a fines del año pasado... jejejeje -cry-. Lamento si encuentran errores! ;w;

 **Pareja:** Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki

 **Disclaimer:** El manga de Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Inaceptable**

Hace mucho tiempo las personas comenzaron a manifestar ciertas habilidades especiales a la edad de cuatro años y se les nombro Quirk, y a los quince años presentaron particularidades con diferentes características, según estas diferencias se les dividió en tres categorías: Los alfas, aquellos con una fuerza superior y dominancia sobre las otras tres castas además que sin importar el sexo podían impregnar a los omegas; los betas, eran "normales" ya que no les afectaba las feromonas ya sea de un omega o alfa; y la última casta los omega, eran la casta menos sobresaliente su único papel en era la reproducción ya que ellos poseen celos donde pueden quedar en estado, para cada omega hay un alfa se reconocen por sus feromonas.

—Y eso sería un resumen de la "Historia moderna". —concluyo el maestro dejando la tiza y girando a ver a los alumnos.

—Profesor eso ya lo sabemos. —dijo un alumno con desdén.

—Lo sé, pero la mayoría de ustedes aun no manifiesta su casta —suspiro—. Lo más probable es que la manifiesten antes de ingresar a la preparatoria.

—¡Cuando tengamos casta podemos saber si seremos héroes!

Así comenzó el bullicio en el aula, el profesor no podía hacer nada para calmarlos eran jóvenes emocionados por hacer sus sueños realidad.

—Yo sé que Bakugou será un alfa y con su quirk será el mejor héroe del mundo —hablo uno de los muchachos que seguía a Bakugou—. No como el idiota de Midoriya.

—Es cierto él no tiene un quirk de seguro es omega.

—Quizás ni eso será un beta aburrido.

Mientras los demás seguían hablando, Izuku escuchaba en silencio era mejor ignorarlos así las palabras de sus compañeros no lo lastimarían noto que él y Kacchan eran los únicos que estaban callados en el salón, pero Kacchan tenía una expresión de superioridad en su rostro era lógico tener esa confianza tenía un quirk increíble, el más increíble que había visto aparte de All Might y los demás héroes profesionales. Las clases terminaron y no quedo nadie en el salón excepto Izuku con cuidado guardo en su maleta la libreta donde tenía apuntes de todos los héroes y de los potenciales héroes.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Deku?

—¡Kacchan! —se sobresaltó al ver a su amigo de la infancia aparecer de repente— Nada importante.

—Siempre estas escribiendo en esa libreta. —le quito la libreta y comenzó a ver lo que tenía dentro.

Izuku trato de recuperar su libreta, pero la diferencia de estatura lo dejaba en desventaja.

—Ya que no tienes quirk pasas el día escribiendo sobre otros que sí tienen —sacudió la libreta—. Eso es patético.

Katsuki con su quirk quemo la libreta y lanzo por la ventana, no le importo donde caería la basura puede estar en cualquier lado. Izuku salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo para ir por su libreta al ver la reacción de su amigo de la infancia Katsuki sintió su objetivo cumplido y salió del aula tranquilamente, en la entrada de la secundaria estaban esos sujetos que siempre lo seguían a todos lados no le importaba aprender el nombre de esas personas porque los veía como idiotas inferiores a él.

—Bakugou vamos a los videojuegos. —sugirió el tipo con alas en la espalda.

—Vamos escuche que hay un nuevo juego.

—No, debo hacer otras cosas —comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la calle principal solo debía ir hacer unas compras, pero para alguien que será un alfa no podía ser visto haciendo compras esa era una tarea para omegas. Otros omegas no como su madre, Mitsuki era una omega con carácter de alfa era el tipo de mujer que no podía desobedecer, si le ordenaba que fuera a comprar unos vivires el iría sin chistar al menos no frente a ella. Ya en la tienda tomo todo lo que necesitaba y fue directo a la caja a pagar; del dinero que le había dado su madre para las compras sobro un poco de seguro ella no se molestaba si compraba una soda era un día muy caluroso, afuera de la tienda había una maquina expendedoras eligió una soda de sabor a naranja mientras la maquina le daba el producto vio a una pareja que caminaba tomados de la mano.

Era una mujer alfa y un hombre omega podía saber que castas tenían por las marcas que poseían, cuando la casta se manifestaba aparecía una marca en los alfas estaba en la mano derecha, en los betas la marca estaba en su hombro podía ser el derecho o izquierdo y en los omega estaba en su cuello era mucho más notorio tenerlo ahí; esa pareja era afortunada porque son Destinados, la marca de la alfa estaba al lado de la marca del omega y viceversa así se demostraba a los demás que le pertenecías a otra persona y ella te pertenecería a ti, el intercambio de marcas ocurría al encontrarte con tu Destino además el omega entraba en celo, los Destinados eran más felices y no tenían problemas con tener descendencia, y por lo visto esa "regla" se cumplía con la pareja ya que el omega lucía un gran vientre. Sus padres no eran Destino, pero eran felices eso podía verlo todos los días, aunque tuvieron dificultades para lograr tener un hijo, al final lo lograron tuvieron un niño sano que heredo el quirk de su padre.

"Nuestro propio cuerpo nos marca como si fuéramos ganado. Los omegas se llevan la peor parte es difícil cubrir una marca en el cuello"

Tomo su soda y comenzó a su camino para regresar a casa, de seguro su madre lo estaba esperando. Cuando llego a la casa todo estaba en silencio de seguro su madre seguía en su habitación, fue a la cocina para guardar las comprar en la despensa y la refrigeradora mientras guardaba su madre entro en la cocina tenía el cabello húmedo seguro había tomado un baño y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco holgado.

—Bienvenido, Katsuki —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por hacer las compras.

—¿Ya termino?

—Sí, el celo es un dolor en el culo —Katsuki la miro con reproche—. Lo siento, pero es verdad, tu padre se fue hace unos minutos ya debe regresar a trabajar.

—Iré a cambiarme.

—Usa la ducha para las visitas.

Fue al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y la de invitados eran las que estaban al fondo del pasadizo, la casa se diseñó de esa manera para que sus padres tuvieran privacidad al momento del celo. Entro a su habitación tiro la mochila en la cama y se cambió el uniforme a ropa más ligera y para luego darse un baño con agua fría; el agua recorría su cuerpo que no era como un chico cualquiera, él se ejercitaba así su cuerpo estaría preparado físicamente para ser un héroe además de que cuando se manifestara su casta alfa la musculatura de su cuerpo aumentaría.

—Ya falta poco. —miro su mano derecha, se preguntaba cómo sería su marca, la marca era única como una huella digital.

—¡Katsuki, el almuerzo está listo!

La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación, se puso una camiseta negra, uno jean gris y unas zapatillas negras; bajo a la sala y vio que su madre lo esperaba para almorzar había preparado curry picante.

—Espero que te guste.

—Lo único bueno del celo es que al final te sientes culpable por ignorarme tres días y para compensarlo cocinas algo bueno.

—Yo no decidí ser omega —hablo con tranquilidad mientras veía a su hijo comer—, pero no me molesta serlo si no fuera omega no habría conocido a tu padre y no hubieras nacido.

—Pero ustedes siguen _solteros_.

—Como No Destinados, Masaru no puede marcarme, pero tengo esto —le mostro su anillo de bodas—. Él es mío y yo soy suya.

—Tch. Que cursi.

—Y tú eres nuestro.

—Aún más cursi.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Hoy era el día en que darían el examen de ingreso para U.A.; para Katsuki terminar la secundaria fue lo mejor que había ocurrido ya no vería a ese trio de idiotas, lo único que lo inquietaba era que su casta no se había manifestaba a diferencia de los postulantes que sí poseían una casta, sentía que al ser el único sin una casta los demás lo miraban con superioridad o lastima eso lo enojo a tal punto que pequeñas explosiones brotaban de sus manos al notar el descontrol de su quirk trato de calmarse no podía mostrar ese tipo de comportamiento en las instalaciones de U.A.

"Bastardos con suerte" pensó y recordó las palabras de sus padres en algunos tarda en mostrar la casta y que no debía preocuparse era mejor concentrarse en ser el mejor en el examen.

Mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de U.A. vio a Izuku hablando con una chica de cabello castaño a la distancia en la que se encontraba pudo notar que la chica era linda no sabía porque ver a Izuku emocionado con hablar con la chica beta lo enojo y mucho, quiso acercarse a ellos y hacer una explosión en la casa de Izuku para quitarle la expresión de idiota que tenía, respiro hondo para calmarse y paso al lado de Izuku que al verlo se asustó, él lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Después de la explicación de Present Mic el examen comenzó los que tomaron la delantera fueron los alfas como aquel chico de lentes; con casta o no Katsuki sería el que obtenga el mayor puntaje, todos daban lo mejor para poder luchar contra los robots ya no importaba la casta sino tus habilidades en el campo de batalla así transcurrió la prueba hasta que estaba a punto de finalizar entonces apareció un robot gigante al verlo Katsuki quiso luchar con el de seguro que valía muchos puntos, todos los postulantes estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño del robot, mejor aprovecharía la distracción de los demás para acabar con más robot así que se alejó de esa zona y fue por los robots de tamaño estándar.

"Se quedan ahí parados como idiotas" con una sola explosión destruyó dos robots, escucho un estruendo giro para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido al parecer alguien había logrado derrumbar a ese robot gigante "Joder, debe ser alguien muy fuerte".

Al terminar el examen Katsuki regreso a casa dentro de unos días llegaría su carta de ingreso ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Cuando llego a casa su madre había preparado una tarta para celebrar por adelantando su ingreso a U.A., su familia sabía que el ingresaría sin ningún problema esa muestra de confianza eran lo mejor.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Sentía su cuerpo arder a tal punto que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas era un calor extraño que se concentraba en su entrepierna, su abdomen y pecho esa sensación hacia que se retorciera en su cama, el simple roce de las sabanas con su sensible piel hacía que se estremeciera no ayudaba que ahora respiraba con dificultad como si le faltara el aire. Ya no pudo resistir más y salió de la cama necesitaba una ducha fría, fue hasta el baño sin hacer ruido aún era muy temprano y sus padres seguían dormidos, se quitó su pijama y se metió a la ducha el agua fría nunca se había sentido tan bien estuvo bajo el chorro de agua un buen tiempo lo suficiente para sentirse mejor, salió de la ducha y seco su cuerpo con la toalla cuando estaba seco su torso y brazos envolvió la toalla en su cintura, luego fue al espejo él no era el tipo de persona que se peinaba con ímpetu pero siempre era bueno revisar si había algún mechón fuera de lugar, al ver su reflejo en el espejo vio lo más horrible que haya visto en su vida.

Ahí en su cuello estaba una marca. La marca de un omega.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

No podía ser cierto de seguro era una pesadilla se golpeó en el estómago para despertar, pero no pasó nada no estaba soñando, llevo su mano a esa marca en su cuello y la sintió era áspera a comparación con su piel.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?" cubrió su rostro con sus manos, todos sus planes, su futuro se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos.

—Katsuki, ¿Todo está bien allí? —Mitsuki toco la puerta había despertado y escucho gimoteos dentro del baño— ¿Katsuki?

—Madre…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?, Dime por favor. —se alarmo al escuchar que su hijo, ella estaba acostumbrada a la ruidosa voz de Katuki.

Katsuki se puso su pijama y quito el cerrojo a la puerta para que su madre pudiera entrar, lentamente ella abrió la puerta del baño y al ingresar encontró a su hijo frente al espejo con su mano izquierda cubriendo su cuello, noto que tenía una expresión de impotencia en su rostro.

—¿Katsuki?

—La vida me odia.

—Eso no es… —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Katsuki quito su mano del cuello y vio la marca de omega.

Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas esperaba que tenerlo en sus brazos diera la calma que ahora necesitaba Katsuki.

—Yo…

—Vamos a tu habitación.

Libero a Katsuki y salieron del baño puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo para guiarlo porque parecía incapaz de moverse por voluntad propia, en el pasillo los esperaba Masaru al ver a su esposo le dio una señal con las manos para que los dejara solos por un momento, el entendió el mensaje y bajo al primer piso. Ya en la habitación se sentaron en el borde la cama, Katsuki seguía perdido en su mundo y ella buscaba una manera de cómo tratar el tema de la casta omega de su hijo.

—Katsuki —lo llamo—. Sé que no es lo esperabas, pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? —gruño, levanto la mirada y vio a su madre a los ojos— ¿Qué puedes decir para que no vea esto como una mierda? ¡Dime maldita sea! Soy un omega, un jodido omega, ya no podré ir a U.A., no seré podre ser un héroe. Solo que queda casarme con un alfa idiota y vivir una vida miserable.

—Nuestra vida no es miserable. —miro severamente a su hijo.

Acaba de despreciar la casta de su madre y la relación que tenía con su padre; Mitsuki era una omega que poseía un quirk que no era para el combate, pero eso no opacaba el carácter fuerte y persistente que ella tenía, mientras Masaru un alfa con una personalidad dócil y un quirk fuerte decidió no ser un héroe porque no era su sueño prefirió seguir su propio camino donde encontró a quien sería su esposa.

—Lo siento.

Mitsuki suspiro y recostó la cabeza de Katsuki en su hombro, comenzó acariciar los cabellos rubios eso siempre había funcionado para calmarlo lo hacía desde que él era un niño pequeño. Escucho un quejido de su hijo y vio que se mordía el labio para no llorar.

—Recuéstate en la cama —se separó de Katsuki—. Descansa todo lo que necesites cuando aparece la marca tu cuerpo comienza adaptarse a la casta y eso resulta agotador.

Él se recostó en la cama a pesar de la ducha fría aún tenía esa sensación de calentura en todo su cuerpo así que no se cubrió con la manta.

—Yo te traeré comida y agua.

—Está bien.

—Descansa.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Así paso toda la semana encerrado en su habitación; para aquellos que se presentaban como omegas debían quedarse en sus hogares por un mes ya que el celo se presentaría en ese lapso de tiempo, los primeros celos eran de un ciclo irregular por los cambios tanto en el cuerpo como en las feromonas que la persona emitía, pero Katsuki no podía darse ese lujo ya que las clases de U.A. comenzaban la semana entrante, su padre le sugirió faltar el primer mes de clases no deseaba que su hijo fuera marcado en contra de su voluntad por un alfa desconocido.

—No puedo faltar —ser omega no le quitaba la firmeza en sus decisiones—, perdería mi vacante en U.A.

—Es peligroso, Katsuki —hablo severamente—. Iras a un lugar donde hay muchos alfas.

—¡Puedo lidiar con esos idiotas!

A pesar de tener un tono de voz más fuerte que su Masaru, Katsuki se sintió intimidado por el tono de voz que uso su padre a tal punto que grito como una forma de defensa, pensó que la sensación de miedo era causada por su casta que reaccionaba por el alfa que trataba de dominarlo para poderlo a salvo.

—En vez de estar gritando deberías concentrarte en una solución —le regaño Mitsuki entrando a la sala—. Masaru sabes que no renunciara a su sueño, y Katsuki sabemos muy bien que no vas a escucharnos.

—¿Cómo podemos encontrar una soluciona esta situación? —pregunto Masaru angustiado por no saber qué hacer para ayudar a su único hijo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a todo por ser el héroe número uno, Katsuki?

—Sí.

—Entonces tomaras los supresores No Destinados.

—¿No Destinados?

Existían tres tipos de supresores; los Libres que eran para omegas no marcados y sin pareja destinada su función principal era disminuir las feromonas; los Destinados eran para omegas que habían encontrado a su alfa y los usaban para los celos donde no estaban con sus parejas; y por último los No Destinados el único supresor creado para alfas y omegas que se emparejaban con personas que no eran sus Destinos, su objetivo era bloquear por completo las feromonas así no reaccionarían ante sus alfas u omegas Destinados.

—Estos supresores te harán pasar por beta —sonrió—. Además, a diferencia de los otros es una inyección por mes.

—Hay pocos betas en U.A. terminaría resaltando.

—Puedes pasar por un alfa con feromonas débiles —agrego Masaru— al igual que yo.

Sus padres le daban una solución al dilema de sus feromonas de omega, pero aún faltaba un detalle.

—¿Y la marca en mi cuello?

—¿Qué tal un collar?

—No soy un perro, madre —nunca le agrado que los omegas usaran collares los hacia ver como mascotas—. Además, solo los omegas usan collar seria como decirles a todos "Hey, soy omega".

—Era broma, pequeño gruñón —rio—. La solución es maquillaje

—¿Qué? —ambos hombres la miraron con incredulidad.

—Te enseñare como cubrir tu marca, no es tan difícil.

—¿Has hecho eso antes?

—Por supuesto así conocí a tu padre.

—En un empleo donde la mayoría de trabajadores son alfas. —sonrió Masaru recordando la primera vez que descubrió el secreto de Mitsuki.

Los días previos al inicio de clases de U.A. Katsuki aprendió como cubrir su marca y como aplicar los supresores para prevenir que su celo aparezca de la nada por el primer mes tomaría los Libres a diferencia de los No Destinados que serían de por vida al menos que en algún momento en el futuro él se mostraría frente al mundo como omega. Usar ambos supresores a la vez traerían complicaciones en la salud, uno de ellos era la infertilidad a Katsuki no le importo después de todo no deseaba embarazarse además un bebé truncaría su carrera como héroe.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Se sabía que U.A. era una escuela de elite para formar héroes por eso Katsuki no se sorprendió al saber que el primer día de clases tendrían una prueba sería un enfrentamiento entre todos los alumnos, Erased Head quien era el profesor asignado al aula 1-A era uno de los más exigentes y deseaba saber en qué nivel de combate se encontraban los alumnos porque una cosa era enfrentar maquinas programadas para pelear y otra era luchar contra un humano impredecible.

—Las reglas son simple —hablo Erased—, usen sus quirk para vencer a sus compañeros y sacarlos de la arena.

—¿Entonces al final será un solo ganador? —pregunto Kaminari.

—Depende de los que logren seguir en pie al final.

Todos los alumnos ingresaron al campo de batalla algunos lucían nerviosos otros analizaban a sus compañeros y creaban una estrategia para ganar.

"No puedo creer que esos betas lograran pasar la prueba de ingreso" pensó Katsuki al ver al enano de cabello de uvas y al idiota que tenía un rayo láser en el ombligo.

—¡Comiencen!

Erased anuncio el inicio del combate, los alumnos se lanzaron a luchar contra sus compañeros algunos fueron eliminados rápidamente por aquellos que eran más fuertes mientras otros para evitar ser eliminados formaban una alianza temporal.

"Los débiles caen como moscas" saco del duelo al beta rubio que tenía una cola, a lo lejos vio a Izuku luchar con dificultad con el chico que tenía la cabeza de un pájaro "Así que al final resultaste ser un alfa, Deku. La vida es una mierda injusta"

Le molesto que el idiota de Izuku se mostrara como un alfa mientras que él era un omega, las crueles ironías de la vida; del enojo realizo una explosión en cada mano sacando del duelo al sujeto de quirk eléctrico y a la mujer de cabello rosado, se distrajo y no noto que el alfa de cabello bicolor creo púas de hielo que se dirigían hacia él, la creación era tan grande que la base colapso y se derrumbó encima suyo antes que pudiera reaccionar alguien lo tomo en brazos y lo alejo del peligro.

—¿Qué…?

—Eso estuvo cerca, Kacchan.

Izuku lo tenía entre sus brazos vio que las piernas le temblaban y ambos cayeron en el piso, entonces sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su temperatura corporal se elevó, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gimió al sentir un ardor en su cuello— ¿Por qué duele?

—Kacchan…

Escucho la voz de Izuku entrecortada al igual que la suya, el también jadeaba y tenía las mejillas rojas; Izuku acerco su mano derecha al cuello de Katsuki y ambos pudieron ver las marcas del otro en sus cuerpos.

"No, no, no, no, no." Miro con horror su marca en la mano de Izuku "Esto no puede estar pasando"

—Todos mantengan su distancia —ordeno Erased a los alumnos—, es un celo de Destinados.

—Pero Bakugou-kun es un beta. —hablo la chica de cabello castaño.

—No, el es un omega —aclaro Erased—. Es el omega Destinado de Midoriya.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga que se clavaba en el pecho de Katsuki, ahora todos sabían que él era un omega lo echarían de U.A. y no podría realizar su suelo, pero lo peor de todo era que su pareja destinada era Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
